Good Clean Fun
by Etaleah
Summary: All Fubuki wants is for Ryo to take a bubble bath. Nothing wrong with that, right? Established Ryo/Fubuki.


**There isn't really any specific time period for this, so if the fact that Ryo isn't having heart problems bothers you then just say it's before he became Hell Kaiser. There is, however, established Ryo/Fubuki. Don't like the pairing, don't read the story. Please do not write in a review that you don't like the pairing or you don't like homosexuals. Any other feedback is encouraged and appreciated, however. **

"Fubuki, is this really necessary?" Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Fubuki replied as he marched into the bathroom with his arms full of towels. "How can you have never taken a bubble bath in your life?"

"That was always more Shou's thing." Ryo rolled his eyes as Fubuki dumped half a bottle of bubble bath into the rising water.

"I can't believe you! You've never, ever taken a bubble bath? Not even one? Not even when you were a little kid?"

"Why would I take a bubble bath when I could take a shower? It's easier and faster. There's no point to a bath; it's just sitting around."

"But it's so relaxing!" Fubuki closed his eyes and smiled in pure bliss. "Don't you just love the warm water on your skin? It's so soothing and relaxing. And you feel so clean afterwards."

"I'm sure I could feel just as good after a shower."

"Trust me Ryo, once you get used to the feel of a bubble bath, you won't want to get out. Even Asuka likes them, and she's almost as boring as you are."

"Fubuki, you're not going to change my mind. I don't like bubble baths. Or any baths, for that matter."

"How do you know that if you've never taken one?"

"I have taken baths and I don't like them. They're long and tedious, and washing your hair is much harder."

"Well after this bath, you'll change your mind."

"I highly doubt that's going to happen because I'm not taking a bath."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." And with that, Fubuki switched off the water. The tub was now filled almost to the top with a mountain of bubbles. He set towels on top of a nearby chair and before Ryo could make a move, he quickly locked the door and stood in front of it. "Ha." He grinned at Ryo triumphantly.

Ryo only looked bored. "If you want me to take a bubble bath, you'll have to physically take my clothes off and force me into the tub."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Fubuki, it's not going to happen." Ryo's voice deepened a tad, a sure sign that he was losing his patience. "Now move aside."

Instead of answering, Fubuki slowly began to peel his clothes off and fling them to the ground at Ryo's feet. When he had stripped down to nothing but his birthday suit, he folded his arms and locked eyes with Ryo. "Your turn," he ordered.

"What part of 'I'm not going to take a bubble bath' do you not understand?"

"Pleeeeaase?" Fubuki begged, switching tactics.

"That's not going to work this time." Ryo waited for Fubuki to cup his hands together-he always did that whenever he was begging-and quickly lunged for the door. He had almost gotten it open when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him backward so that he fell on his back. Taking advantage of the situation, Fubuki pounced him and pinned Ryo's arms to the ground with his feet. He sat on his chest and folded his arms proudly.

It didn't help that Fubuki was still naked. Or that his junk was now right in front of Ryo's face.

"Get off."

"Only if you promise to take a bubble bath with me."

"Why the hell is this so important to you?"

"Because I want you to try it! Everyone loves bubble baths; they're so much fun!"

"I'm not taking a bubble bath. Get that through your thick head."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to add a little bit of persuasion." He grinned devilishly and tickled Ryo under the armpits. Ryo squirmed and struggled desperately to break free, but Fubuki's legs kept his arms pinned down. He bit his lip to try to hold back his laughter, but it soon became impossible. He absolutely detested his helplessness with all his soul, and finally had to beg Fubuki to stop.

Fubuki smiled and shifted so he was lying on top of Ryo. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Take a bubble bath with me."

Ryo sighed and shook his head. "Alright, alright. You win."

"Now was that so hard?" Fubuki teased, standing up. Ryo didn't answer. He sullenly stood up, threw off his clothes, and lowered himself into the tub so he was sitting under a sea of bubbles. Fubuki joined him, and for some reason Ryo looked away awkwardly. He and Fubuki showered together almost every morning, so this certainly wasn't the first time they'd seen each other naked. But it sure felt like it.

Fubuki smiled, grabbed a handful of bubbles, and plopped it onto Ryo's head. Ryo glared at him, but Fubuki only ruffled his hair. "Come on, Ryo. Have some fun! That's what bubble baths are all about." And with that, he gathered up more bubbles and rubbed them into his own hair and lathered his arms.

"Look Ryo, I have a beard!" he said, grinning as he slapped bubbles onto his chin.

"No you don't. You have bubbles all over your face."

Fubuki pouted and threw a fistful of bubbles at Ryo. "You're no fun."

Ryo threw a fistful back. "You're annoying."

Another round of bubbles was hurled at Ryo's face. "You're boring."

"You're a pest."

"You're a stick in the mud. And you're about to be a stick in a massive pile of bubbles!" Fubuki cried, pushing Ryo underwater.

Which, of course, meant war.

For the next hour, bubbles were hurled in all directions, water was splashed everywhere, and bars of soap and bottles of shampoo were thrown and dumped helter-skelter. Needless to say, it was the cleanest fight they'd ever had, and when it was all said and done with, their bathroom was a disaster.

"If you had just left me alone and hadn't forced me into a bubble bath," Ryo panted.

"I just wanted to take a bubble bath with you! Is that so wrong?"

Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now our bathroom is a wreck," he muttered.

Fubuki opened his mouth to retort when they heard a knock at the door. They froze. Both were still naked and covered with bubbles. And who the hell would just walk into their house all the way to their private bathroom?!

"Who's there?" Ryo asked guardedly while glancing around for a weapon, though he doubted a criminal would be so polite as to knock before breaking and entering.

"This is the police. I've received call from several residents in this area about a lot of screaming coming from this house. No one answered when I knocked on the door, so I let myself in. Now do you mind coming out here and telling me why there was so much screaming?"

Ryo gestured to Fubuki. This was his fault after all, and if anyone was a master at getting out of sticky situations involving authority, it was him.

"Um…there is a perfectly good explanation for that," Fubuki stammered, motioning frantically for Ryo to get dressed and cursing his bad luck for getting a male cop. Here he was naked and in the perfect position to charm himself out of trouble and the cop was male. Fubuki's charm rarely worked on males. And to make a bad situation worse, the place was such a wreck neither was sure where their clothes had gone off to.

"Well, I would love to hear it. But I need you to come out here. How many people are in that bathroom anyway?"

"Just us," Fubuki said sharply as he tossed the damp towels to the side. Ryo got on his hands and knees and crawled all over, but their clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Us who?"

"Uh, just me and, uh, my girlfriend." Ryo stopped what he was doing and glared at Fubuki.

"_What?! Girlfriend, what do you mean girlfriend?! You don't lie to a cop!" _Ryo hissed as quietly as he could.

"_I'm just being careful! You never know, he might be anti-gay!" _

"_And you think telling him I'm a girl will help?! He's gonna think I'm a transvestite or something! And in a homophobe's mind, that's worse!" _

"_Not if you play along! Just cross your arms over your chest and don't say anything. It's what you're best at." _

"_Do I look like a girl to you?!" _

"_Well actually-" _

"Open the door NOW!" The shout was accompanied by a loud bang. Ryo and Fubuki jumped up and did one last visual sweep of the room, but still their clothes were nowhere in sight.

"We're coming, honest! We were in the bathtub when you knocked. We weren't doing anything wrong, I swear!" Fubuki insisted. Ryo was beginning to lose hope, then a thought occurred to him.

The bathtub was still full of bubbles.

Humiliating? Yes, it would be.

But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. And they couldn't very well walk out naked.

Not to mention he was fairly used to being humiliated because of something that was Fubuki's fault. Why should today be any different?

"I'm gonna count to three and if you two aren't-" The officer stopped short upon seeing the door open. A shirtless man and a…wait, was that the girlfriend? Anyway, they both stood there, looking down at him, he noted annoyingly.

But they weren't wearing any clothing.

Was that…a ring of bubbles? Right on their…oh dear Lord it looked like it was falling off….

"We were, uh, taking a bubble bath and it…well, I guess it got out of hand-" The officer silenced the brown-haired man and turned to his…er, companion...and heaved a sigh.

"Look, I don't wanna know. Just…keep the noise down. Okay?"

"Yes sir," they both said. Neither breathed until they heard the front door slam behind the officer. Ryo turned to Fubuki, and there was something the other couldn't read in his eyes.

"Only you," he declared. "Would force me into a bubble bath and somehow manage to turn it into a full-blown war. Only you would have the ability to somehow cause a problem so humiliating it would require us to make use of soap in place of clothing. And only you would somehow manage to attract the police to our house and give them the false impression that I am some sort of hermaphrodite."

Fubuki grinned. "Maybe this will encourage you to take your bath like a good little boy, hmm?"

And just like that, another war began.

**What do you think? Have I lost my touch or did this make you laugh? This was a random story that just happened, and it's not meant to have a whole lot of plot to it. Just a day in the life really. :)**


End file.
